just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Capstone CS40-100M Kolibri
The Capstone CS40-100M Kolibri is a fictional transport aircraft for Just Cause 3. For the purposes of this article, everything has been written as if the vehicle was added to Just Cause 3. Appearance The Kolibri takes the appearance of a small turboprop transport aircraft similar in size to the real world ATR 42. It features a functioning rear cargo door similar to the U41 Ptakojester, but you'd be lucky to fit anything bigger than a Stria Cucciola in the rear. The aircraft fills a role unseen in previous Just Cause games, being either a small propellor airliner or a military propellor aircraft similar in size and even function to the H-62 Quapaw helicopter from Just Cause 2. Overall the aircraft mostly resembles the CASA CN-235 in terms of shape and purpose, however its nose design is nearly identical to the Embraer C-390. The black cockpit 'mask' is similar in design to those commonly used on modern Airbus aircraft. The aircraft comes in three versions, the airliner, transport and what can be assumed as a surveillance or maritime patrol aircraft. *'Airliner' - The airliner features windows along the length of most of the aircraft. This is by far the easiest variant to get ahold of, and it spawns in both unmarked and Aria Medicia colours. The cargo door isn't functional on this version. *'Transport' - The transport is very similar to the airliner, except it has fewer windows toward the rear and a functioning cargo door. The seats on the interior are only backed against the side of the fuselage, making vehicle access difficult. It spawns in all brown Medici Military colours and blue Rebellion colours. An extremely rare blank white civilian version is also possible to be found. The eDEN Corporation has a few of these in disrepair on Lacrima. *'Surveillance' - The surveillance or maritime patrol version mostly has no windows across the fuselage, the only ones there being larger and dome-shaped, similar to many real world maritime patrol aircraft. It also features a camera under the nose similar to the News Chopper. This is the rarest version of the aircraft and mostly spawns in Coast Guard colours, however an even rarer Medici Military version can sometimes be found in air traffic. They are named separately from other variants, being called the CS40-100MP rather than -100M. There is no Rebellion equivalent, however the Coast Guard version can be dropped separately from the civilian one through rebel drop. Performance The aircraft is very quick for its size and is able to pull manoeuvres often impossible for aircraft of its size. It's the fastest propellor aircraft in the game. Similar to the U41 Ptakojester, it has the ability to temporarily stay afloat after water landings, allowing for some rather dynamic landing capabilities. This has proven to make the challenge of getting one to a garage much easier. The aircraft is also quite durable, both from projectiles and unfortunate landings, making it a great aircraft to practice in. Locations Civilian *Aeroporto General Di Ravello in large numbers, both stationary and flying. *Aeroporto Dracon. *Aeroporto Fonte. *Rarely at the Aeroporto Soros in place of the two Urga U17 Akrobats. This location is also possible to spawn Rebellion versions. *In air traffic throughout Medici. *Obtainable through Rebel Drop. Its possible to find the extremely rare civilian transport version at all of the above locations. It cannot be rebel dropped however, as a Rebellion version is used in its place. It's a rare case of a civilian vehicle that cannot be taken to a garage. Coast Guard *Aeroporto General Di Ravello in extremely rare cases. *In air traffic throughout Medici. *Obtainable through Rebel Drop. eDEN Corporation The eDEN Corporation version is mostly white with eDEN branding. The aircraft have fallen into a state of disrepair and are seen covered in rust and grime. *Inside the hangar on Insula Lacrima. The Rebellion *Aeroporto General Di Ravello after liberation. *Rarely at the unnamed airstrip in Soros in place of the two Urga U17 Akrobats. *Porto Cavo. *Guardia Grande Pastura II. *Guardia Litore Torto II. *In air traffic throughout Medici. *Obtainable through Rebel Drop after liberating Aeroporto General Di Ravello. Medici Military *Aeroporto General Di Ravello prior to liberation. *Porto Cavo. *Guardia Grande Pastura II. *Guardia Litore Torto II. *Called in at heat level 5 to drop paratroopers. *In air traffic throughout Medici. This is the only way to get the Maritime Patrol/Surveillance version in extremely rare cases. Trivia *This is the first aircraft in the game series (not including other projects) to have turboprop engines, a type of turboshaft used on propellor engines. *This is the only vehicle unlockable after liberating a civilian settlement. *The Kolibri is also the only plane to spawn during heat in Just Cause 3. *Kolibri translates to 'hummingbird' in Swedish. Gallery CASA 235.jpeg|A real world CASA 235, a key basis for this aircraft. Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3 Category:Capstone Category:Fixed Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Airliners Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Pure Competizione's content for Just Cause 3